


Hearts Flush

by Scourgefan12



Series: Modern DocJan Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: It's time for Jan to go get his cast removed, which also means it's finally time for him to see Doctor Avondale Napyeer again.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jan Valentine
Series: Modern DocJan Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023328





	Hearts Flush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other modern DocJan fic, Medical Emergency. I guess you can read this without reading that one but idk how good it is on its own

Today was the day, baby. It was finally happening. After months of waiting, it was finally time for Jan to get his cast removed. 

He'd been excited about this for... well, pretty much since he'd first needed to get the thing put on. For good reason too, it was a huge pain in the ass. Only having one working arm was a lot harder to get used to than he'd expected, especially since the arm that had been broken was his dominant one.

Shit was humiliating. And frustrating. And pretty much terrible in every way.

He wasn't a complete invalid, he could still do stuff by himself, but it was _so_ obvious that he was struggling sometimes. Having to adjust to only being able to use his shitty, good for nothing non-dominant hand had not been fun. 

To be fair, he exaggerated how bad it was. He would slip up and try to use his right hand for things only to realize, hey dumbass you can't do that, and would switch to the non-broken hand, hoping that nobody noticed the mistake. He'd occasionally fumble or drop things, and even when his functional arm was being cooperative, everything he did was very noticeably worse than normal. 

He was eternally grateful that the only person who had to witness him like this was his brother. If any strangers had to see him struggling to write coherent sentences or any shit like that he'd die of embarrassment, and he'd take whoever was around him with him.

Seriously though, writing was one of the worst things he had to try and do. Even under normal circumstances his handwriting was fucking awful, like a kindergartner just learning how to use a pencil or some shit. So naturally, while he was like this, what he wrote was barely even distinguishable as letters half the time. He was so insanely glad that writing wasn't something he had to do very often, phones and shit made physical writing almost pointless most of the time. 

Obviously, trying to use his phone in this condition had been difficult to get used to, but it was significantly less terrible than it could've been.

Of course, much to Luke's annoyance, the thing Jan complained the most about was the sad state of affairs that was his masturbation situation. Like, seriously. Only having one hand to work with, and it was the one he'd barely ever used before? It _sucked,_ he could barely do anything fun. He was stuck with the most basic amateur shit, it was almost enough to make him cry. 

Except not really, he was just being dramatic. Being a dramatic little bitch and making everyone around him uncomfortable was probably the only actual fun part about this scenario, so he was gonna keep doing it til he was able to actually entertain himself again.

And soon, the ability to do so would be his. Because, as was previously mentioned, today was the fucking day.

Although to be perfectly honest, getting his cast off wasn't even the thing he was most excited about. Like yeah, it would improve his life in basically every way, but it wasn't the only thing about today that would do that.

What he was _really_ looking forward to was getting to see that doctor again.

Well, to be more accurate, he was looking forward to seeing the doctor in person.

At some point while he was lying in bed and being miserable, he decided to actually give the number that Dr. Napyeer had given him a call. Which, as Jan had suspected, really was the son of a bitch's legit personal number.

They'd talked some things over, cleared some shit up. As it turned out, Doc had noticed how completely smitten Jan had been during their first meeting. Even though he hadn't said a damn word to hit on Doc, or even hint at his feelings, he'd been doing a pretty piss poor job at hiding it.

This wasn't a problem though because, surprise, Doc giving his number was his way of reciprocating. Of saying that he was interested in Jan, and wanted to keep in touch. Which, when Jan thought about it, should have been obvious. He felt kinda fucking stupid for being genuinely shocked at this revelation.

Luckily, Doc wasn't bothered by his clear lack of intelligence. He'd even been kind enough to not even point it out. 

So, this first actual talk of theirs ended up going really well. They ended up deciding that they were... kind of a thing now? (Dating. They were officially dating, that was the word for it. Jan didn't want to call it that though, it sounded way too serious. And sure, what they had going on wasn't just some fling, it _was_ serious, but still.)

Despite being together and all, they didn't really get the chance to see each other face to face pretty much ever. As it turned out, being a doctor was a really time consuming job. Add that on top of the fact that they lived a whole city away from each other, and that left very few opportunities to meet up.

It didn't help that the Valentine brothers only owned one car, which Luke was using most of the time since he was the one in the house who actually worked. So, even if it was a good time for Doc, it wasn't like Jan could just drive out to meet up. 

And sure, he could just take a bus or something, but why the fuck would he ever willingly do that? Public transportation costed money, which they already didn't have a whole lot of. And on top of that, doing this would require being around other people. Which in reality wasn't that bad, he could ignore people around him easy enough, but he didn't really trust himself to not start some shit if someone ended up pissing him off. Or in the more likely scenario of him getting on someone else's nerves, he wouldn't back down if they decided to start something with him. 

And as much fun as something like that would probably be, he didn't need to be getting in any sort of legal trouble. Or worse, getting himself sent to the hospital again.

So, Jan was stuck at home, whether he liked it or not. 

Of course, none of this prevented Doc from visiting him. But Doc was a busy guy, he couldn't just do that whenever he felt like it. Even on his days off, he had a thing called a personal life, and he couldn't drop everything simply because Jan wanted to see him.

They made it work, though. They texted, and called, pretty much did the usual long distance relationship stuff.

Jan had a tendency to flood Doc with texts while he was working, which wasn't an intentional thing, he just happened to be active and needy around that time. Once he was informed of what he'd been doing though, it became one hundred percent intentional. He'd pick times where he knew Doc would be busy, either checking in on one of his patients or digging through someone's organs depending on how hectic of a day he was having, and he'd strike. 

Usually the things he'd send were normal. Talking about his day, complaining about whatever was bugging him at the time, asking Doc about how things were going. Just usual attention seeking things, which would spark an actual conversation if he'd sent them at a time where Doc wasn't in the middle of something, and usually would lead to them talking once Doc was either on break or off work.

Another thing Jan delighted in doing was sending things that were very much not safe for work. Which is to say he'd try to sext Doc while he was in the middle of trying to do his job.

Needless to say, this never amounted to much of anything. If Jan got any response at all, it was Doc telling him to _shut up,_ that surely he could stand to _wait_ just a few hours. Along with the occasional threat to block Jan, which was a thing that had been scary the first time, but after a while it became clear that it wasn't actually going to happen.

Jan didn't take any real issue with this, it wasn't like he expected Doc to risk getting fired just to indulge in one of his fantasies. In fact he'd probably be kind of concerned if Doc shot him a dick pic or something during what they both knew to be work hours, that would just be weird.

He just did this for his own amusement, it was a way to pass the time when there was nothing else for him to do. If he got a response, that was just a bonus.

Though he _did_ try to ease up on this behavior if Doc seemed legitimately annoyed with him. Which wasn't a thing he was great at noticing, especially not through text, but still. If Doc went quiet or was sending shorter, seemingly less engaged responses than normal during the times he wasn't busy, then Jan would back off.

Thankfully, Doc rarely stayed mad at him for long, and also wasn't the type to ghost him when he was upset, having no problem telling Jan exactly what he'd done wrong.

That was good, Jan appreciated that. It was hard to behave himself when he didn't even know which of his actions someone had a problem with. He _hated_ having to figure that shit out on his own, because seriously, _everything_ he did was annoying on some level. How was he supposed to figure out which specific thing was bothering someone without some sort of guidance?

So yeah, Doc's willingness to just straight up say when Jan was being an annoying little prick earned him plenty of respect.

Another thing Jan appreciated was Doc putting in the effort to make time for him. Even though he almost never gave any details about his life outside of his job, Doc clearly had a lot on his plate. He had a lot of pesky responsibilities that made it hard to spend much time with Jan, but he'd still try.

One example of this was the fact that they were rarely able to actually call and talk to each other, usually having to stick with texting.

When they were able to do this, it would be at times that would be really inconvenient if Jan actually had any sort of life. Like, it was usually in the middle of the night. This was just what worked best for Doc, he was off work and whatever he needed to do during the day was taken care of, meaning he and Jan could talk until one of them needed to actually sleep.

This worked out pretty well for Jan. It wasn't like he had a normal sleep schedule, in fact his sleeping habits could hardly even be called a schedule. So he was always up during these times.

The things they talked about weren't very different from the things they spoke about through text, but that was fine. They didn't need to bring up any special topics or anything like that, the fact that they could actually hear each other was more than enough to make the experience enjoyable.

Doc was one of the few people Jan would shut the fuck up and listen to without even needing to be told to. He just really liked the sound of Doc's voice, and was willing to keep himself quiet if it meant getting to hear it. Something about it just made Jan feel all warm and fuzzy and relaxed, all feelings he didn't really experience very often. So he'd want to savor these feelings while they lasted.

Embarrassingly, more than once this resulted in Jan falling asleep while they were talking. Which, of course, Doc would tease him about the next time they came into contact with each other. Jan would insult him and complain, but aside from getting flustered he wouldn't actually be that upset. Doc seemed to be able to tell, or he just liked seeing Jan suffer, since he usually ignored Jan's protests.

Even if Jan did seriously dislike the teasing, he couldn't take too much issue with it. He was just glad that Doc wasn't mad at him for passing out during the few times they were able to actually speak to each other.

Another thing that was a relief was the fact that Doc didn't mind Jan still mostly calling him by title, despite them having been together for a decent amount of time. He didn't think it was weird, or too impersonal, or anything like that. Which was good, since Jan was just so used to calling him 'doc' that it would be hard to switch over to using his name. This was an unfortunate consequence of Jan just referring to him as 'that one hot doctor' in his head during the time before they'd officially gotten together.

But, that was beside the point. The point being that they had to make the whole long distance thing work, despite not actually being that far from each other and schedule conflicts being the only real thing stopping them from seeing each other.

And now, they were going to meet up again for the first time since they'd initially met. And sure, it was a purely professional meeting, but it was still _something._ Besides, it's not like anyone would be able to tell if they got a little unprofessional while they were alone in the examination room together.

Well, mostly alone. Luke had insisted on coming with, and was presumably going to be accompanying him for the entire appointment. The reason he gave for this was that Jan would probably try something if he was actually left alone with Doc. That and he doubted that Jan could find his way to the hospital by himself.

Jan wanted to be insulted by this, but it wasn't like Luke's assumption was wrong. He would definitely try to get a little frisky if he had the chance to be alone with Doc, which would ultimately result in nothing happening since Doc took his job seriously, but that wouldn't stop Jan from trying. Still, he couldn't believe he was getting cockblocked by his own brother. This was so fucking lame.

It was also true that he didn't remember the way to the hospital, he hadn't been paying attention the first time they'd paid the place a visit. He'd assumed he wouldn't need to bother with remembering, that it wouldn't be something he'd end up caring about. 

Still, the fact that Luke just _knew_ both of these things was kind of aggravating. Fuck him for being so observant and actually paying enough attention to Jan to be able to correctly guess shit like this.

Jan couldn't be too mad though, since he was still getting the chance to see his boyfriend. Even if a certain meddling bitch was going to be there keeping an eye on him, that didn't change the big picture. He had to change his plans a bit, but Jan was still really excited.

Somehow, the wait was even more agonizing than last time. Every second spent in the waiting room just made Jan more and more restless. It took a good bit of his self control to stay seated, to not get up and start pacing and kicking things.

Luke seemed to notice this, and he tried to distract Jan. He wasn't as good at the whole distracting people thing as Jan was, but he put in a good effort, and talking to Luke was definitely better than sitting there doing nothing.

He talked about what was on his mind, which resulted in him talking Luke's ear off about his relationship, how it was going so far. Which were all things his brother had already heard, but Luke didn't seem bothered.

After some time Jan's name was called, and a nurse took him back to look at him. He was maybe kind of a dick while answering the nurse's questions, but he was getting impatient so he didn't really care. He just wanted this guy to leave already so he could be that much closer to the main event, and it didn't occur to him at the time that being nice and cooperative would probably make that happen sooner.

Eventually though, it did happen. His rapidly diminishing, already shitty by default patience was rewarded.

After another wait, mercifully shorter than the first one, Doc showed up.

Jan's heart did a lot of funky things upon actually seeing Doc, like fluttering and that sorta stuff, which he tried to ignore because ew. Feelings.

Well okay, he didn't completely ignore it. He just tried not to let it show, focus on these feelings without being too obvious about them.

Doc greeted him with a brief hug, and it took all of Jan's willpower to actually let him pull away. To not cling to him like a child.

Much to Jan's disappointment, Doc's behavior after that was strictly professional. At least in the physical sense. He still talked to Jan how he normally did, all open and friendly and all, the only thing different from usual being the topic itself. He focused on the task at hand, releasing Jan's arm from the prison it was currently encased in and making sure it was as healed as it should be.

Jan was glad that Doc at least wasn't talking to him like he was just another patient, but still. None of Doc's touches so much as lingered a little, which shouldn't have bothered him so much because really he should have expected it. But you know, it would've been nice if Doc gave him something to work with, at least a little hint that he'd missed Jan as much as Jan had missed him. 

(One of the first things Doc had said was how much he'd missed him, and Jan could tell he actually meant it, but whatever. He thought he was allowed to be a little pissy over his boyfriend seemingly not wanting to have his hands on him any longer than necessary. Like, _come on._ Who was even around to judge them? Luke? Luke didn't fucking care.)

And it wouldn't have been such a big deal if they were able to see each other more often, but that wasn't the case, Jan had no idea when the next time they'd be able to meet would be. He just wanted to be able to enjoy the time they had, use this as a chance to be close and do things they normally weren't able to do. But it seemed like Doc didn't share this sentiment, he was more focused on his job than the fact that his boyfriend was _right there_ in the flesh and that maybe he should take advantage of this while it lasted because it would probably be another few weeks _at least_ before they saw each other again.

Jan didn't make a scene over this though, as much as he wanted to be a little bitch and give Doc a hard time, he didn't want to ruin their reunion. So he just pouted and kept his mouth shut. Except for when he was spoken to, and he tried not to let his increasingly foul mood show in his voice.

Apparently he was a good actor, cause Doc didn't say a damn word about it. Just went through things the same way as he'd been doing. 

He cut off the cast, and looked over Jan's arm to make sure it had healed properly. Luckily, it had and Jan would be able to start using it again. Doc just advised that he be careful, it was likely still a bit weak from so long without use. And also from the whole breaking thing.

Not long after that, they were allowed to go. Jan felt dread building in him as he made his way to the door. He didn't _want_ to go yet, they hadn't had nearly enough time together. He wasn't ready to go home and be all by himself again.

Too bad for him, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He'd just have to suck it up.

He didn't want to call his plans for when he arrived home a tantrum, but... Yeah that's exactly what they were, if he was being honest with himself. He was going to lock himself in his room, scream, and break things. And Luke wasn't allowed to get mad at him for it, since all the shit he was gonna be hitting and throwing around was gonna be his own. It wasn't like Luke would be losing anything, so he could sit his ass down and mind his own business.

Before Jan could actually leave, however, he was interrupted.

"Ah- Jan, wait." Doc called after him. "Don't go yet, you forgot something."

Jan stopped and pondered this for a moment. He was pretty sure he hadn't brought anything with him, so there wasn't really anything he could be forgetting. Which meant Doc was full of shit.

Jan would take any excuse he could get to stay a little longer though, so he turned himself around and stood in front of Doc. He didn't say anything, or even give Doc a questioning look. Just waited, not even bothering to hide his annoyance anymore, scowl very prominent on his face.

Doc didn't seem to care too much, disregarding this completely. He just cupped Jan's face gently in one of his hands and planted a kiss on his lips.

It felt like it was over as soon as it started, which was maybe for the best since Jan's mind kind of blanked and he was barely processing what had happened.

When Doc pulled away, he gave Jan a soft smile before speaking again. "There, that's all. You can go now."

Jan did no such thing, still completely stunned.

Once he came to his senses and realized what just took place, he almost wanted to laugh. That was so fucking sappy it was actually kind of gross. Doc _seriously_ thought that one little pickup line and scrap of affection was gonna be enough to make Jan forgive him?

Well, he was right. Jan was completely won over. He actually did laugh, giddy little giggles escaping him as he threw himself at Doc, pulling the other into a tight embrace.

Doc didn't seem bothered by this, in fact he reciprocated, holding Jan close.

Jan wanted to make fun of Doc, because as happy as this had made him it was undeniably lame as hell, but he didn't. He was too busy realizing the fact that they'd just had their first kiss. Like, that was a thing that actually happened. (It was also Jan's first time kissing anybody, but like hell he was actually gonna admit that.)

As he was busy rejoicing over this, he was interrupted again.

"Hey, Jan?"

At being spoken to, Jan pulled away enough for them to be able to look at each other.

"I know I just said you could go, but..." Doc hesitated, looking a tad bashful. "Well, my break is coming up soon, and if you don't mind waiting then I was wondering if you might want to spend it together?"

Jan didn't need to think about the request for more than a second to know his answer. "Fuck yeah, that sounds awesome." He said with an enthusiastic nod.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that Luke might not be overly happy about this. Might just want to go home instead of waiting around while Jan and Doc went on a date in the hospital cafeteria or whatever. It also occurred to Jan that he really didn't care, Luke signed up for this when he decided to come with, so he could shove any complaints he had up his ass. Jan wasn't gonna let this opportunity go to waste, so Luke was just gonna have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> doc: *literally just... does his job b/c that's technically what jan showed up for him to do*  
> jan, seething: i can't believe he's just ignoring me he doesn't care about me wtf.... i hate this fucking family
> 
> Anyway, I've been thinking a lot recently abt Modern AU Millennium... Mostly just these 2, but y'know


End file.
